


#HALUmiere ✨

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia), homurashunkin



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Loves Lumiere, LichtLumi, M/M, Penistaan Wizard King, RhyaLumi, Tripple Face!Lumiere, VettoLumi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: Kata orang, Lumiere itu ogebnya luar biasa. Kata orang, Lumiere itu tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi, kata 'sebagian' dari mereka, kebodohan Lumiere itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya.Mereka semua merendahkan Lumiere tanpa pikir panjang. Menyandingkan nama Lumiere dengan kalimat-kalimat hina. Padahal, tak sedikit dari mereka yang tahu ... bahwa sebelum caci maki berserta hujatan dan sindiran mendominasi dirinya, Lumiere pernah menjadiYang Maha Sempurna.[Note: ini fanfik humor]
Relationships: Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht
Kudos: 2





	1. ✨prolog✨

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki

  
Teman-temannnnnn, aku sudah bisa memasak telurrrrrrrrr ✨✨   
Tetia  
Onii-sama memang hebat. Aku sayang onii-sama *love *love *love  
Fana  
Kyaaaaaa 💕 Lumi-ku sayang, kamu gemesein banget, sih 😭💕 Selamat yaaa, telurnya bagus bangetttttt 💕💕💕  
Ini semua juga berkat Tetia dan Fana /hug (〃ω〃)✨  
Licht  
❤  
Rhya  
Wah, memang luar biasa calon istriku 😎   
SMOOO━━(´з(ε｀)━━OOCH★☆  
Licht, a-aku malu (இ﹏இ`｡)   
Rhya  
BEB, KENAPA YANG DIBALAS CUMA LICHT????  
Ratri  
congrats!  
Vetto  
UHOOOOO AKU JUGA MAU COBA. PASTI ENAK SEKALI 😚😚  
Ma-makasih, Ratri! Vetto juga 😫   
Rhya  
LUMIERE, KOK AKU DICUEKIN?  
cunguk-cunguk itu kamu bales, kok aku enggak? :((( nangis nih  
Lumiere?  
Beb?  
Sayang?  
Yuhuuuu~  
Rhya maaf tadi chatmu kelewat ... Aku nggak ada maksud nyuekin kok (｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡)   
Rhya  
OEMJI DIBALAS!!! LOVE YOU, LUMIERE 😎❤  
Iya nggak apa-apa, honey. aku udah biasa dilupain kok :"))  
Apalagi sama Lumiere ehehe  
hukum nich (ꈍᴗꈍ)ε｀*) uWu  
Licht  
Rhya, cek PM!

* * *

Dari balik layar ponselnya, Lumiere tersenyum. Licht, si manusia berharga diri tinggi itu mulai menunjukkan kepeduliannya, bahkan, mulai cemburu pada Rhya. Jika berperan menjadi makhluk lugu bisa meluluhkan pendirian Licht yang sekeras batu, kenapa tidak?

Lekuk bibir pada wajah Lumiere kembali mendatar. Tatapannya kembali mendingin. Sepertinya ia harus segera beristirahat. Mempertahankan sinarnya agar masih tetap banyak hingga esok hari. Dan lebih dari cukup untuk menyilaukan orang agar terjebak dalam ilusi.

Halumiere.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pagi, Lumiere!"

"Yo, pagi, Lumiere!"

"Lumiere hari ini manis sekali!"

Yang namanya disebut hanya memberi senyum sebagai balasan sembari berlalu. Keramaian di lorong mendadak terpecah menjadi sub lini kanan-kiri di mana mereka semua bersujud untuknya, mempersilakannya lewat terlebih dahulu.

"Pagi juga semuanya. Jangan begitu, bangunlah, kita semua ini teman, bukan?"

"Tapi kami tidak pantas melakukannya, Lumiere! Kami hanya manusia biasa dan kau ini Dewa!"

Menjadi pusat atensi adalah hal biasa sedari dulu. Tampan? _Check_. Baik hati? _Double check._ Ramah, pintar dan suka menolong? _Triple check_.

Lalu kenapa mereka semua memanggilnya _Dewa_?

Terlalu sempurna? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Lumiere tidak berniat narsis atau sombong sama sekali. Itu adalah fakta, karena orang lain yang mengatakannya. Buktinya adalah saat ini ketika mereka semua menyapa dan menyanjungnya. Lihat, dia tidak berbohong.

"Lumiere- _sama_ berjalan kemari! Minggir!"

Tidak apa, kenyataan memang kadang kejam. Walau demikian, apapun yang ia lakukan akan dimaafkan. Memang siapa yang berani menolaknya? Dia pasti sudah gila. Hampir seluruh mahasiswa bahkan dosen berpihak kepadanya.

Memang apa poin lebihnya selain sikap-sikap baik dan bersahaja? Oh, tentu saja. Dia ini dua puluh kali lebih manis daripada manusia biasa! Menyadari hal itu, Lumiere pun memanfaatkannya. Kalau bisa untuk mempermudah hidupnya kenapa tidak?

Dari arah belakang, ada seseorang yang datang dengan kecepatan tinggi, melakukan prosesi sujud di depannya sambil menengadahkan tangan.

"Biar aku bawakan tasmu, Lumiere."

Ketika Lumiere bilang 'mempermudah hidup', orang ini adalah salah satunya: Rhya Salamander, teman di prodi yang sama. Lumiere tidak bisa menolak kehadirannya. Dia ini sempurna di segala hal, tahu. Sifat cela hanya akan mencoreng namanya. Dan berkat Rhya juga, sejak masuk ke Universitas ini, ia tak perlu khawatir tentang penguntit.

Mah, Lumiere bisa mengatasi penguntit sendiri, sih. Tapi dengan adanya Rhya, ia tak perlu mengotori tangannya lagi. Sepertinya memberi sedikit _fanservice_ tidaklah berlebihan.

"Pagi, Rhya- _san_. Tidak apa, aku bisa membawanya sendiri, kok. Bangunlah."

Sandiwara? Tidak. Memang beginilah dia. Hal yang harus dilakukan oleh orang yang serba bisa adalah pura-pura tidak menyadari sehebat apa dirinya. Ketika semua terjadi secara 'alami', maka ia akan semakin dipuja. Dengan begitu, dunia akan terus berputar di sekitarnya.

Ia dan Rhya berjalan menuju kelas. Di sepanjang jalan, mereka tidak berhenti jadi perbincangan. Tentu saja mereka iri karena Rhya mendapat kesempatan dekat-dekat dengan Lumiere. Modusnya terlalu jelas, siapapun bisa menyadari. Tapi apa daya, mereka tidak mau berurusan dengan anggota keluarga Salamander yang punya kuasa.

"Lumiere, sudah makan?"

"Em, aku cuma makan roti melon pagi ini."

"Sepulang sekolah, kita makan bareng, yuk."

"Maaf, Rhya- _san_. Aku ada keperluan lain."

"Ah, tidak apa. Bisa lain kali saja. Akh, kau manis sekali, Lumiere. Sini kugendong sampai kelas!" Rhya berlutut di hadapannya, merelakan punggungnya untuk _si malaikat._

Lumiere tersenyum. " ... tidak perlu, Rhya- _san_."

Mendadak Rhya jadi abu. Melihat berkah sepagi ini sangat berbahaya. Ia bisa mati dengan bahagia. Selamat tinggal, dunia.

— _Walau Rhya jadi terlihat seperti budaknya._

"Oya, kudengar akan ada mahasiswa pindahan." Rhya dan sumber informasinya begitu mengerikan. Lumiere pun mengakuinya. Tapi ini menjadikannya lebih mudah mengetahui segala sesuatunya. Dia ini bukan tipe yang suka cari-cari informasi. Lagipula, kenapa dia harus? Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

"Benarkah? Di semester ini?" Lumiere berkedip. Ini sudah pertengahan semester, kenapa dia baru masuk sekarang? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Bukan urusannya juga, sih.

"Kudengar ia datang dari luar negeri." Rhya tampak berpikir. "Aku tidak mendapat gambarannya dengan jelas. Tapi dia ini murid berprestasi, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati."

_Berhati-hati, eh?_

Keluarganya miskin. Karena itu Lumiere selalu masuk ke sekolah dengan menjadi yang terpintar di antara yang lain. Mendapat beasiswa untuk dirinya sendiri bukan masalah, ' _kan_? Tapi tentu saja ia tak bisa mengakui dari mulut sendiri.

Tidak boleh ada yang berpikir kalau ia berusaha begitu keras untuk mendapatkannya, bahkan sewaktu-waktu ia bisa begadang demi mendapat nilai sempurna. Meski nampaknya Rhya telah tahu soal itu. Biarkan saja, lagipula dia tidak _ember_.

Lumiere memasang wajah sedih. "Rhya- _san_ pikir aku akan kalah?"

Rhya tersentak. "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, Lumiere! Maafkan aku yang sudah lancang!"

"Ah, maafkan aku juga. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena Rhya- _san_ jadi repot-repot begitu."

Rhya mimisan.

"Bukan masalah kalau untuk Lumiere. Ehehe." Rhya berusaha menghalau darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan tisu. Sementara Lumiere kembali menatap ke arah depan.

Mendapat satu orang lagi yang akan bersujud untuknya terdengar menyenangkan.

Lumiere tersenyum tipis.


End file.
